User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/LA Crazy Lane Season 2 promos
Coming soon Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift plays L''ast Season'' Lila: I got pregnant........ Andrew: I found out I was adopted.......... Jayden: I found out I had bipolar disorder........... Christian: I found out I was bisexual............. Megan: I left the queen bee hive............. Kristen: I got jumped by gang members................. Traylor: I dated a teacher.................... Althea: I used to cut myself................ Ariana: I had a drinking problem............... Jayley: I got raped and had body image issues Paxton: I was a loser........... Regina: People hated me............. Tyrone: I hated myself.............. Payson: I was embarassed by myself........... Nathan: My dad beat me and landed in the hell I might join......... Now.................. Kristen: I know it's a year away but you and these plays help you for college. A new year............ Jayden: Good to be back at Van Buren Old Faces Jayley: Oh great to see you again! (Aqua and Jayley hug) New faces Caterina: Hi! Brenda: You wanna live to see the rest of this year? Jamie: 'Sup? Romances (Caterina picks up a rose) (Jamie kisses Christian) (Andrew picks up Althea) (Kristen and Cullen walk hand in hand) '''Rivalries (You see Brenda and Autumn glare at one another) (You see Regina give Lila a fake smile) (You see Paxton and Jason challenge one another) (You see Megan slap Jamie) And More Dramatic Craziness Brenda: You can't tell anyone! (Brenda kisses Caterina) Christian: I like Jamie. Tyrone: How's Megan gonna take this? Jamie: Aren't you scared of your girlfriend knowing? Caterina: You have a baby? (Lila falls down crying at a locker) Lila: I'm not sure how to deal with all thsi! (Andrew throws a desk at a door) Andrew: Fuck this. Jamie: Check me out Ladies! Blaise: Ok! Did not need to see this! Jayley: Oh god no! Dillion: MIss me? (Payson and Nolan nod at one another) (Ariana looks at Cobra and kisses him) (Cobra kisses Regina) Aqua: This year sucks! Autumn: Nathan don't be mad. A new season coming this summer If you really knew me promos Jayley "Mean" by Taylor Swift Think you know Jayley Jayley: Ahh new year new Jayley no drama. The happy, perky, stubborn yet sweet country girl. (Jayley kisses Nolan) Think again........ Jayley: I hated my body last year! (Jayley is taken into a room screaming) Jayley: I was raped! Catch her in L.A. Nathan "Too Close" by Alex Clare Think you know Nathan Nathan: Hey. He's the cool loner just wanting to have fun (Nathan and Andrew high five) Think again (Nathan is shown on the ground bloodied and bruised) Nathan: My dad is dead and I can't deal with all of this I hate everything! (Nathan is seen crying in his car) Catch him in LA Andrew "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez Think you know Andrew Andrew: This year's gonna rock. The total nice guy making the girls go gaga (Andrew kisses Althea) Brenda: Hello there. Andrew: New girl? Think again..... Andrew: I am done with plays now! Kristen: You said this was your dream! Andrew: Dreams turn into nightmares Catch him in L.A. Lila "You Found Me" by The Fray Think you know Lila Lila: Great. She was the sweetest girl you've ever met (Lila is seen looking at herself in the mirror with one hand on her baby bump) Lila: I'm pregnant. Think again........ Lila: I'm not sure how I can handle this. Blaise: Lila, you're not a bad person. Catch her in L.A. Jayden "Shadow Of The Day" by Linkin Park Think you know Jayden Jayden: Our break up was complicated The nice guy who's life started to turn around Traylor: You're bipolar? Lila: I'm pregnant. (Jayden remains frozen) Lila: It's yours. Think again.... Kristen: Are you sure about this? (Jayden puts some pills in his pocket) Jayden: Check me out! Ariana: Jayden stop! (Jayden passes out as Lila and Traylor gasp) Andrew: Oh my god! Catch him in L.A. this season Kristen "FIreflies" by Owl City Think you know Kristen Kristen: Oh! Sorry it's just awful. The sweet girl who will deal with alot more Kristen: Awesome. Think again...... Payson: Kristen what is up? Kristen: This is not my fault! (Skylar touches Kristen's hair) Kristen: How could it come to this! (Kristen starts taking pills) Catch her in L.A. this season Cullen "Over My head" by The Fray plays Think you know Cullen? Cullen: What's this all about? The alpha jock who does what it takes to make it to the top Cullen: Football and Kristen be my priorities. Think again........ Cullen: I can't believe this creep is back! Tyrone and Christian: What?! Cathc him in L.A. this season Christian "Gold Forever" by The Wanted plays Think you know Christian? Christian: Ahh gotta love the L.A. air. The athlete who had a huge secret Christian: I like guys......... and girls the same. Think again...... Megan: You had me scared. Christian: I can't do that to you. (Christian and Megan hug) Christian: Glad you understand my life. (Christian and Jamie kiss) Catch him in L.A. this upcoming season Blaise "She's So Lovely" by Scouting For Boys Think you know Blaise? Blaise: NO! God no! The ditzy supportive friend who doesn't say no Blaise: Still it's wrong to get with him! Think again.............. (Blaise punches Regina) Regina: What is your problem? Blaise: You suck! (Blaise and Andrew look into eachothers eyes) Blaise: This cannot be happening. Catch her in L.A. this upcoming Season Autumn "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 Think you know Autumn? Autumn: This sucks. The goth rocker wanting fun Autumn: You did not just touch that. Think again..... Autumn: OK! When did I start failing?! Brenda: Too bad so sad. (Autumn pushes Brenda up to a locker) Catch her in L.A. this season Paxton "Clocks" by Coldplay Think you know Paxton? Paxton: Leave it to me. The former outcast currently in fostercare Paxton: You promised! Payson: I'm sorry! Think again........... (Piper and Paxton kissed) Paxton: I'll run for president. Piper: Ok wow. Sure? Catch him in L.A. this upcoming Season Nolan Think you know Nolan? Nolan: Hola amigos. The semmingly normal guy who's parents recently split (Nolan sees his dad kissing a stranger) Nolan: Dad? Think again....... Nolan: First parents splitting now some bastard is on me! I might lose my mind. Catch him in this season of L.A. Megan "Sh's No You" by Jesse McCartney Think you know Megan? Megan: Step off. The former mean girl follwer to free spirit (Megan hugs Lila as she sees her) Megan: So glad you did not drop out. Lila: Thanks. People DO change. Think again....... Megan: I'm not coming back Regina! Regina: You know now you can jump in Lila and Jayden's grave since you've said that! Catch her in this season of L.A. Regina "Backstabber" by Ke$ha Think you know Regina? Regina: Loser! The major bully queen bee bitch Regina: Wow those jeans so suit your mom egs. Lila: Thanks lucky for you I swim. Think again......... Regina: I can't stand not having anyone! (Everyone laughs at her) Catch her in L.A. this season Cobra "Cowboy Cassonova" by Carrie Underwood Think you know Cobra? Cobra: I'll be someone. The manipulative guy with a heart of gold Cobra: So it's a date then? Regina: Sure. Think again....... (Cobra is first seen kissing Regina and then Ariana) Catch him in L.A. this season Payson "Guardian Angel" by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones Think you know Payson? Payson: Nothing's stopping me. He was the super secretive guy who hates trouble (Payson pushes Darnell) Payson: You shut up. Think again........ (Aqua and Payson walk down the halls giving Christian a look) Payson: Strike out. Catch him in this Season of L.A. Tyrone "Deal With It" by Corbin Bleu Think you know Tyrone? Tyrone: Hell yeah! The alpha jock who doesn't take no for an answer Tyrone: Ain't no way you're not giving up on this. Blaise: Like you'd care. Think again........... Tyrone: Blaise! You can't just stop! Catch him in L.A. this season Ariana "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato Think you know Ariana? Ariana: When did you care about me? The former uptight girl who's turning over a new leaf Ariana: I wanna be more than the drunken uptight girl I was last year. Cobra: So just uptight? Think again......... (Ariana smiles at Cobra) Cobra: Like this so far? Cathc her in L.A. this season Althea "Dynamite" by Demi Lovato Think you know Althea? Althea: Can I please leave drama 101? The snarky punk rock chick who had self harm issues Althea: Andrew it was more than suicide like before that. (Althea starts crying) Think again...... Althea: What the hell is going on?! Autumn: We can explain. (Althea groans) Catch her L.A. this season. Piper "Steal Your heart" by Augusta Think you know Piper? Piper: I know I'm perfect. The total preppy girl with lots of sensitivity Piper: Aww Paxton! Think again Piper: Sluttiest girl in school? Aqua: How could you do this to me?! Catch her in this season of L.A. Aqua "Piece Of M" by Britney Spears Think you know Aqua? Aqua: Can I die now? The sassy former teen model (Aqua hugs Jayley) Aqua: I loved it there with you. (Aqua kisses Payson) Think again......... Piper: You're the one who started it! Aqua: Then why must you have to make things worse? (Aqua leaves) Catch her in L.A. this Season Traylor "We Are Young" by Fun Think you know Traylor? Traylor: Can you keep a secret. The hopeless romantic ' ''(Traylor puts his arm around Moon) Traylor: If anything it's better than when I liked Lila and she liked me a bit last year. '''Think again....... Traylor: What the? You're back? Catch him in L.A. this upcoming season Moon "Fences" by Paramore Think you know Moon? Moon: Someone spoke intellect today. The artistic loner who does not tolerate buzz kills Moon: You're my brother! Don't do anything stupid. Think again.......... Moon: I don't understand. Megan: I'm sorry. Moon: Aww hell! Catch her in L.A. this upcoming season Meet promos Hilary "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears Meet Hilary Hilary: That's me. The fashion queen with a heart of gold Hilary : Ok it's a little ehh but you get an A for effort. Can you trust her? Blaise: The hell? Hilary : It's no big deal........ nothing should happen. Catch her in this season of L.A. Heydar Meet Heydar Heydar: What's up fellow Vultures? He's the new womanizer in town (Heydar kisses Brenda) Fabia: You're using my brother as your wingman now? Heydar: Yeah. Jason: If I'm lucky I get action too. But he isn't all that heartless (Heydar sees Aqua upset) Heydar: You can talk to me. Aqua: Who are you? Heydar: A friend. Catch him in L.A. this season Brenda "That girl is on Fire" by Alicia Keys Meet Brenda Brenda: If you're on the swim team why are you still carrying mommy weight? The new HBIC (Brenda bumps Kirsten) Brenda: I see you and your relationship like a cookie. It crumbles. Is she all that bitchy? Aqua: No one likes you. Brenda: Excuse me? Or is she just hiding something? (Brenda kisses Caterina) Brenda: Don't tell anyone I did that. Caterina: You can't tell anyone I did either. Catch her in L.A. this upcoming season Jason Meet Jason Jason: My name. The shy nice guy Jason: Hi...... Kristen: Can we help you? Is his new friend a good influence? Heydar: How is this gonna help you and your rep? Jason: It won't I'm not you. (Jason dances with Helena) Catch him in L.A. this Season Fabia Meet Fabia Fabia: Hi! The sweet girl Jayley: I feel happier around you. Fabia: Aww you're so nice! IS she as sweet as she appears or is that hidden? Vanessa: Oh look our freak bitch! Get her! (A bunch of gang members attack Fabia) Fabia: Why does everything bad happen to me?! (Fabia starts crying as she hugs Althea) Cathc her in this Season of L.A. Jamie Meet Jamie Jamie: I'm a poet and gay and you basically know it. The gay poet who wants love Caterina: Ooh Jamie got a crush? Jamie: No! (Jamie stares at Christian) But he has his obstacle Megan: Stay away from my boyfriend! Jamie: Like I'd have interest in you instead. Catch him in L.A. this Season Thaddeus Meet Thaddeus Thaddeus: Hey guys! The new boy in town Autumn: Hi why don't we show you around? Every guy has a secret to them what's Thad's? (A bunch of stuff falls out of Thaddeus's closet) Kristen: What the hell's that?! Thaddues: No Kristen! Kristen: You're a theif. Catch him in L.A. this season. Caterina Meet Caterina Caterina: Could you NOT be such an intimidating bitch? The smart chick with secrets Brenda: So that wasn't you kissing some random guy? Caterina: Wait what? Brenda: Smooth. Are they all safe? Blaise: You decide to not tell us you'd kiss some junior? Caterina: I can explain. Catch her in L.A. this upcoming Season. Category:Blog posts